Mine!
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Chibi Canada should've known when it comes to England; Chibi America doesn't exactly like sharing! USXUK, CANXUK, Brotherly USXCAN This is my first fic on Hetalia, be gentle with me   ;


**Hetalia**

**

* * *

**

**Rating:**

K-T

**Pairing:**

America (Alfred F. Jones)

x

United Kingdom (Arthur Kirkland)

Slight

Canada (Matthew Williams)

x

United Kingdom (Arthur Kirkland)

Brotherly(?)

America (Alfred F. Jones)

x

Canada (Matthew Williams)

**Disclaim:**

I do not own the series, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

Slight boys love, sibling rivalry and slight OOCness because this is my first time writing about Hetalia.

**Summary:**

Chibi Canada should've known when it comes to England; Chibi America doesn't exactly like _sharing_!

* * *

_**Mine!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"No!" a chibi Alfred shrieked as he clutched onto Arthur's leg, pulling the fabric of his _big brother's_ Pyjamas.

Since Alfred was overjoyed that Arthur was staying over, it just meant they were going to spend more time together well if not for one little snag that the young hero didn't count on…

"I don't want to share a bed with Matthew!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger over to his brother who was cuddling a teddy-bear in hand, tears beginning to pool around his big blue eyes as he was about to whimper. "I want to share a bed with you!"

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped a bit shocked at his young charge's reaction. "Don't be like that with Matthew! Your brothers, be nice to him!" Alfred looked at Arthur as he began to cry now "Look your both sharing a bed with me, it'll be fine"

"But I just want to share a bed with you!" Alfred cried

"I-I want to s-share with big brother Arthur too" Matthew sniffled, drying his wet eyes into his stuffed teddy-bear "Y-Your so mean A-Alfred" Matthew squealed.

Arthur sighed; he never thought this would happen he knew that if neither of them got their way then there would be a huge turf war. "Fine, fine" Arthur sighed getting into his bed (once Alfred let go) "Alfred you sleep on my right side, Matthew you sleep on my left, okay?"

Alfred slammed his foot down while Matthew didn't seem as bothered with the arrangements.

"But I don't want to share!"

Matthew jumped on to the bed at Arthur's left side, snuggling into Arthur making him self comfortable.

Alfred on the other hand pouted his lips as his eyes narrowed into a scowl, he ran over to Matthew as he tried to pull his brother out of the bed.

"Get out Matthew!" Matthew began to cry and squeal grabbing onto Arthur's pyjama shirt.

"Alfred! Stop that you made Matthew cry!" Arthur got off the bed and picked Alfred up off the ground "Alfred your going to have to get along with your brother tonight and not be so selfish!"

Alfred frowned, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck "But I just want to sleep with you! I don't wanna share, I don't wanna!"

Arthur blushed before shaking his head and frowned, giving the young hero a tap on the nose "Now Alfred you're just going to have to endure for tonight okay?"

Bright sky blue eyes narrowed at the British gentleman as he squeezed his arms tightened, his head snuggling into the crook of Arthur's neck "FINE!"

_At least I've sorted another disaster…_Arthur thought to him self

The first ten minutes were a dream; Matthew snuggled into his left side while Alfred snuggled into his right.

That was until _it _happened…

Arthur opened an eye to see that Alfred was gone from his right side, just when the thoughts of where the boy vanished too skipped through his mind; he heard a loud thud followed by a cry from Matthew.

"Matthew are you alright!" Arthur's eyes went wide open as he saw Alfred standing behind a wailing Matthew "Alfred!"

"He rolled out of bed" Alfred answered with a snickering smirk on his face.

His brother on the other hand didn't find it as funny as he cried loudly.

Arthur sighed, getting out of bed and lifted Matthew into his arms "Alfred that was cruel even for you" Arthur scolded, patting Matthew on the back.

"But he did!"

"Alfred you behave yourself or your sleeping in your _own_ bed tonight!" he noticed how wide the little one's eyes were when he spoke those words.

"But I don't wanna!"

"Then be nice to your brother!" it was cute how the young American pouted before he stomped all the way back to bed.

It was peaceful when they all slept in the bed again; Matthew wrapped his arms around Arthur's hips, a few seconds later Alfred did the same thing after awhile the two started to shove the others hand away.

"_Matthew go away!"_ Alfred whispered viciously.

"_No, I wanna hug big brother!"_ Matthew whined in response

"_No! Big Brother Arthur's mine!" _Alfred groaned _"Go away!"_

"_No!"_ Matthew cried

It continued on for a couple of more minutes until the two grew quiet. Arthur sighed with a light smile on his lips, _Finally their both quiet for a change! _

Well it was a good thought until Matthew began to whimper "B-Big brother Arthur! I-I had a bad dream!"

_Oh great…_ Arthur turned round over to Matthew's side wrapping his arms around the small boy

"Was it a scary dream?" he asked to which the child responded to a nod nestling his head into the man's chest. "Well don't be scared, I'm here" Arthur patted his hand onto Matthew's back and felt the child's shivering subsiding.

Alfred made a low growl as he glared over at the two of them. "A-Arthur I saw a ghost!" he squealed.

"A ghost?" Arthur slowly took his arms off Matthew, sitting himself up and began scanning round the room to see if anything could be mistaken for a _ghost._

Unbeknownst to Arthur though, Alfred looked over to Matthew sticking out his tongue while the latter glared at the behaviour of his childish brother.

"Don't worry Alfred it's just my jacket"

"But it was there!" Arthur made a shocked gasp when Alfred plunged on to the older man, causing him to fly back onto the bed, arms tightened around the Brit's neck as a light blush later followed by a smile, made its way onto the little one's face. "I-I'm scared!"

"Okay, okay, well it's not there now, your big brother must've chased it away" Matthew was the one who made a low growl this time as he jumped onto Arthur and wrapped his tiny arms around the man's neck besides getting a scowl from Alfred.

Arthur on the other hand smiled at the sheer adorableness that the two brothers were presenting; it made him a bit giddy and cheerful as he thought _How cute_ to himself.

* * *

_Few years later (Maybe a century, I don't know)_

* * *

"No" A teenaged Alfred snapped as he pointed a finger towards his brother "I don't want to share Arthur with _**you**_"

Matthew glared "Don't be a selfish child, he took care of me too you know"

Alfred snarled, shaking his head violently and then adjusted his glasses "Look, you were happy staying over at Francis' house, why do you want to stay at my house? Especially since _**Arthur **_is coming?"

"I have my reasons! Besides it's not as if your going to share the same bed as him like when we were kids right?" Alfred flinched as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Well no but-"

"Besides isn't Big Brother Arthur still pissed at you for doing the whole Revolutionary War thing? Why would he keep visiting you?" Matthew noticed the look on his brother's face and saw Alfred's eyes looking down at the floor.

For once, his brother who always gave a strange answer had no answer at all…

"I-I had my own reasons besides that's none of your business! I still don't want to share Arthur with you!"

Matthew chuckled at the response, even after all these years his brother still hasn't changed not one bit.

Because when it came to Arthur…

"Hello?"

Alfred never really liked sharing, especially when it's someone he really loved spending his time with.

* * *

_End_

* * *

**Author Notes**

Hi, my first Hetalia fan fic, I always liked America and Britain, and it's not just because their really good looking guys (Okay that maybe a bit of it…), it's just sometimes when their together it's just so adorable! I really like the Storage room cleaning episodes (I cried the first time I seen it, lame huh?)

It's just their so sweet and adorable together.

I don't know why I added Canada; I just thought it would be funny and cute to see the possibility of sibling rivalry when they were younger.

(Let's face it; there were probably times when Canada wanted all the attention (without being mistaken for America of course))

So anyways I hope this was okay…

I wonder would a fic like this count as an OMAKE?


End file.
